Felix Blake
Felix Blake is a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Biography .]] Item 47 Agent Blake is assigned by Nick Fury to retrieve a Chitauri weapon found by two civilians and used for bank robbery. Along with Jasper Sitwell, Blake tracks down the two robbers, and has his partner go to intercept them, collecting the alien weapon and neutralizing the criminals. Much to Blake's disappointment, when Sitwell returns to the base, he hasn't killed the two robbers: he recruited them as new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Claire Wise, one of the two, has been assigned to be Blake's new assistant, but, among not having any particular capability, the agent finds out that she's not even good enough to make coffee.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Chitauri Virus ]] Blake would soon after receive Level 7 clearance. Blake was agent Phil Coulson's contact when Coulson's team retrieved a Chitauri Helmet infected with an alien virus. When Blake relayed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders to dispose of Coulson's infected team-mate Jemma Simmons, Coulson pretended not to receive the order on the chance that Simmons could perfect her own cure. Afterwards, Blake warned Coulson that if he continued to pull such stunts, the higher-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. could take his team away from him whether he likes it or not. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT Hunt for the Clairvoyant Agent Blake was called to the Bus from the Helicarrier by Coulson. As the Bus hovered the North Pole, Coulson had a meeting with Blake that included agents Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, John Garrett, Antoine Triplett, Grant Ward, and Melinda May, to discuss a plan to learn the identity of the Clairvoyant using Index rejects. Blake witnessed Skye become a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. As part of the plan, Blake was randomly chosen to be May's partner as they investigated whether Thomas Nash was the Clairvoyant. The two went to Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home in Macon, Georgia. While in the facility, Blake was attacked by Deathlok. During the battle, Blake fired a tracker in Deathlok and attempted to explain to Mike Peterson that he could still be saved and that he had a son that missed him. Deathlok responded that Mike Peterson was dead and stomped into Blake's abdomen with his prosthetic leg. Blake was brought to the Hub to receive medical attention. His condition was described as critical. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning It is assumed that he was then moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Facility. His current condition is unknown due to the HYDRA infiltration which mostly likely penetrated all S.H.I.E.L.D. hospitals. When Agent Triplett saw Jenna Simmons hide her research on GH.325 from him, he told her that Blake got his ribs caved-in, and his blood is on her if she doesn't share her research. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Turn, Turn, Turn S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Agent Blake had his suspicions about HYDRA infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. and told Victoria Hand that he believed Coulson's Team were double agents because of their disrespect for S.H.I.E.L.D. procedures. Blake and Hand kept their doubts to Coulson's loyalty secret, even though Blake was injured, until the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War began. This caused Hand to order the death of Coulson's team. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Turn, Turn, Turn Personality Traits Agent Blake is a serious agent, who tends to do everything by the book, leaving no space for creativity. As with all agents, he's very well trained in intelligence affairs and, possibly, in armed and unarmed combat. It appers that Agent Blake has an intense taste for coffee, noticed when he asked to Claire Wise if she knew how to make coffee just after she was assigned to be his assistant,Marvel One-Shot: Item 47''and when he was in the Bus with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning'' Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D Director **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Antoine Triplett - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Claire Wise - Enemy turned Assistant **Benjamin Pollack - Enemy turned S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *Coulson's Team **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Melinda May - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Leo Fitz - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Jemma Simmons - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Skye - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *HYDRA - Enemies **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Grant Ward - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague Appearances ** ** (mentioned) }} References Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Males Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Level 7